Stalkers Letter
by Zombiekittie
Summary: Yugi was on his way home from school when a mysterious man attacks him. During the ordeal, Yami realizes his feelings for his hikari, but will Yugi accept his love after everything that happened? YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I'm really on a roll. Anyway, here's the first chapter to my new story, so far, I love it. I'm extremely happy with the way it came out. Anyway. This is slightly inspired by the song Stalker's Letter - by Shaman's Harvest.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. I never have, and I never will.

* * *

It was a bright winters day in the city of Domino. A soft wind blew as snowflakes fell gently to the ground. The high school has just let out and all the student were hurrying to theirs buses and cars. A small group of friends stood in the lobby waiting for the chaos to settle. They engaged in small talk about how their days went. They were just about to head out when a petite woman with short blond hair and glasses came up to them.

"Yugi, I was wondering if you could help me out with some papers for a bit." She asked. By far she was the most beautiful teacher in the school, no one could resist her charm.

Yugi blushed slightly, "Of course I can help." He responded before looking back to his friends, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He responded and waved good bye before following his teacher down the hall to her classroom.

"Thank you so much for helping out, Yugi." His teacher started. "I"ve been trying to get these done for about a week now."

"Oh, it's no problem, I don't mind." Yugi smiled as he took a seat next to her desk. There was no doubt about it, he was this teachers pet. She handed him an answer sheet and guided though the steps. It really wasn't that hard, either the answer was right, or it wasn't, and if it wasn't he deducted one point from the overall grade.

The two talked about little things for the following two hours, how their lives were going, other classes that the teen was taking, and so on. The grading probably wouldn't have taken so long if they had focused more.

Finally he wrote the score on the last piece of paper in red and circled it. "Is there anything else you need me to do, Mrs. Okino?"

She looked out te window, then at the clock, then back to Yugi. "It's starting to get dark, why don't you go ahead and head home." She responded with a smile. "I should only be a few more minutes anyway."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Yugi. Have a nice night, be safe." Mrs. Okino called as Yugi walked out the door.

Yugi casually walked down the hallway and out the front door, making his way home. The snow fall had become heavier and started to stick to the sidewalk. The sky was dark and the wind blew more fierce than it had before. _'I wonder if Yami has started to worry yet?'_ He though to himself as he reached into his backpack and pulled out the golden pyramid.

_/Yami?/_

_/Finally, aibou. I was starting to worry./_

_/It's okay, I had to stay late and help out one of my teachers, I'm on my way home though./_

_/Do you want me to meet you somewhere? It's getting dark out./_

_/Yami, I'll be fine. I should be home in like, 10 minutes./_

_/Alright, be careful/_

_/I will./_

And with that, the mind link was closed, and Yugi started on the rest of his short journey home. Unfortunately, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late. Two hands reached around from behind him, one covering his mouth so he couldn't scream, the other wrapped around his torso and dragged him off into a nearby ally.

Yami was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, waiting patiently for his aibou to return home. A quick feeling of panic raced though their mind link, but it was gone almost immediately.

Yugi's backpack was ripped from his shoulders and discarded carelessly somewhere in the dark ally as he was pinned against the wall of an abandon building. Tears began to fill Yugi's amethyst eyes, panic raced though every vein.

"It's okay, Yugi. There's no reason to be scared." The man with a raspy voice started.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Yugi asked, fear rising in hos voice.

The man smirked. "I know everything about you." He replied, he face was uncomfortable close to the boy's.

The quick sense of Yugi's fear was enough to send the ex-pharaoh on high alert. He grabbed his winter coat and boots and raced out the door in search of his beloved hikari.

The man began to bite on Yugi's ear making the boy extremely uncomfortable. "Stop it!" Yugi screamed, the only irritated the man.

"Shut up you little brat!" He spoke harshly as a well aimed fist met the teen's cheek.

Yugi began to struggle against the mans grip, finally deeming the situation far too dangerous, but his small stature was no match for the elder man physique. "Let me go!" Yugi called out in a final attempt to escape. But, his attempt was only rewarded with a swift knee to his stomach. He doubled over in pain, couching up blood as he hit the ground.

The man looked down and admired his work, there was no way Yugi was getting up any time soon. He picked Yugi up by the collar of his school uniform and proceeded to rip the clothes from his body.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and he finally realized what the deranged man had in mind for him.

Yami ran the streets calling out for his partner. _'I knew I should have met him at school. Why didn't I listen to myself? How could I be so stupid?'_ Yami blamed himself for his aibou's disappearance. Finally, he had made it to the high school, but there was no sign of his better half. "Shit." Yami said under his breath and continued his search.

Yugi let out a scream as the man entered him. _'It feel's like I'm being ripped apart from the inside.'_ Crystalline tears flowed freely down his face. _'Yami... What's Yami going to think about me now?'_

_'He could be anywhere, this city is a lot larger than I gave it credit for'_ Yami continued searching, hoping his light would turn up un harmed somewhere.

The man laughed as he pulled out of his victim, leaving Yugi to collapse to the ground with a sickening thud. The man landed a few kicks to Yugi's torso for good measure before disappearing into the darkness of the ally.

The wind blew as the snow fell quickly and heavily to the ground. Yugi attempted to stand and retrieve his clothing, but he was too weak, too cold. Eventually he managed the strength to grab his pants form the opposite side of the ally and slip into them before reluctantly allowing his body to slip into unconsciousness.

Yami ran though the allies, calling out Yugi's name. His legs were getting numb from the cold, but he wouldn't stop looking. _'Yugi... Where are you?'_

Yami's searches lead him to an old ally that he knew Yugi sometimes passed if he tool the shortcut from school.

"Yugi! Where are you?" He called out, not receiving a response. Venturing further and further into the ally, Yami came upon the most heart breaking scene. "Yugi." He whispered under his breath as he raced to his fallen angel. "What happened to you?"

His lips were a pale blue, tears and blood were frozen to his body. Bruises were forming on his face and torso.

Yami picked up the limp body of his light, cradling him in his arms. "Wake up." He called out softly as he wrapped his jacket around the boys petite frame. "Yugi..." He carried him to the empty streets and proceeded to call an ambulance.

"This is al my fault, I'm so sorry, please for give me. I love you, Yugi."

* * *

Well, what'd you think? Please leave me some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I bring you chapter two. Boring, but necessary. It's not that bad though. Chapter 3 will be up by the end of the month, I hope. Anyway, Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

* * *

Yami's night was spent full of stress and worry in the cold hospital. The white walls were so... uninviting. Why would anyone feel welcome and warm is a place like this? The screeching wheels of metal carts being pushed throughout the halls, the faint beeps of heart monitors and yet, everything was dead silent. Yugi had been taken for tests and recovery, Yami had been left with the paperwork and worry. Pages and pages of questions. Name, address, allergies, family history, most of the questions Yami had no answers to. He tried his hardest to answer them all to the best of his ability, with no avail. It made him realize all the things about his aibou he didn't know. It wasn't terribly long before the doctor returned to the waiting room, but to Yami, it felt like hours. He stood immediately upon noticing the doctor's return, dropping the clipboard full of questions onto the chair behind him. "Is he going to be alright, doctor?" Yami questioned, fear imminent in his voice.

The doctor replied with a smile. "He's going to be just fine, physically, after recovery."

Yami sighed in relief. "Thank Ra." He muttered under his breath. That was a habit he would have to break, no one prays to the Egyptian gods anymore.

"He has suffered severe bruising around his arms and chest. He also sustained two fractured ribs and a fractured collarbone. It's not too serious and he should be able to return home tomorrow morning." The man started glancing at his clip board, his smile faded with each word. "However, this sort of situation is very stressful on the victim. Paranoia and panic attacks are very common in victims. It could last anywhere between a few days to a couple months, in rare and traumatizing cases the victim could spend the rest of their life with this condition."

Yami's eyes averted the doctor. _'Panic attacks?' _

Yami sighed and stared down the hallway. "Can I see him?" Yami asked looking at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"He is unconscious, but you can stay with him until he wakes up." The doctor replied looking down the same hallway as Yami. "He's in room 457."

Yami nodded and headed down the hallway to his light, only hoping that things would be alright. He wandered through the hall, looking at each number on the doors until he found the correct one and gently pushed open the door. He silently crept his way inside, careful not to disturb his light, and took a seat next to Yugi's bed. _'How could anyone hurt him? He's so fragile, so... innocent. Damn it, why wasn't I there to protect him?'_ Yami's eyes were brimming with tears as he grabbed his light's hand. "I'm so sorry."

The room remained silent, Yugi, motionless. The darker of the two let out a sigh and took his light's hand, gently caressing his bruised fingers. "I should have been there, Yugi . . . Dammit." He said barely above a whisper.

Yugi stirred in his sleep and mumbled something that the once pharaoh couldn't understand before returning to his slumber.

Yami continued to watch protectively over his light for as long as he could before unconsciousness claimed his body as well.

"Mr. Moto." A young woman's voice started, Yami's eyes shot open as fear rushed through is veins. The young nurse smiled. "I was just coming to inform you that all of Yugi's tests came back negative."

Yami sighed in relief at the good news. "Thank Ra." he muttered under his breath. _'I've got to stop that.'_

"I just need to check some vitals," she started as he walked around to the other side of Yugi's bed. She wrote down a few numbers on Yugi's chart, checked his pulse and temperature before looking over to Yami again. "Everything looks good, he can go home when he wakes up. Just let the nurses at the nurses station across the hall know and they'll take care of everything for you." she smiled and walked out the door.

Yami's attention was immediately drawn back to the beaten teen. He sighed and kissed Yugi gently on the forehead. Reclaiming his seat, Yami gazed he his fallen light. It fealt like hours had passed before Yugi's violet eyes fluttered open. Yami was immediately by his side asking if he needed anything, how he was feeling.

"I'm sore," Yugi replied with a frown. "and I want to go home."

"That's to be expected, aibou." Yami said with a frown. "Are you sure you don't want to rest here for a few more minutes?"

"No." Yugi replied weakly. "I just want to go home and lay in my own bed."

Yami smiled sadly at Yugi's reply. "Why don't we get you changed first."

With a groan Yugi sat up in the small hospital bed, favoring his left arm, the arm the doctors had placed in a sling, the sheets falling to his lap. He shot Yami a painful glance before swinging his legs over the edge of the bulky bed frame and gently placing them on the floor.

"Do you need help, aibou?" Yami asked extending a hand to his light.

"N-no, I think I can manage." Yugi replied as he pushed himself into a standing position.

Yami walked across the room and grabbed the fresh pair of boxers, blue jeans and black tee he had Joey bring to the hospital for Yugi when he awoke. "Here. I'll go grab a nurse so we can get out of here." Yami said as he handed the clothes to his light. He then headed out the door and down to the nurses station.

Yugi slowly made his way to the bathroom located across from his bed. He shut the door behind him and locked it, then began to undress from his hospital gown. With a sigh he let the green cloth fall to the floor, exposing he badly bruised chest to the mirror in front of him. Yugi traced the wounds and bruises, wincing when he added pressure. Tears began to fill the teens eyes before he turned away from the sight. _'How could I have let this happen? Yami... You must be disgusted with me. I wanted to save my innocence for you, I wanted to give my self to you, not some deranged psycho. I wish I could tell you how I feel. I'm sure you'd hate me for it though, especially now.'_ Yugi once again looked at himself in the mirror, trying to convince himself things were _that_ bad. But they were, and he knew it. There was no faking this one with a smile. With a sigh, Yugi once again stepped away from the reflection and proceeded to gently dress himself. He hissed in pain when his pants rubbed against a deep cut on his leg he didn't realize he had. He slowly put his shirt on, his left arm hidden under the black tee, and headed back to bed, slightly out of breath. _'How am I this tired from getting dressed?'_

"Are you alright, aibou?" Yami question as he walked through the door and took a seat next to his light. Yugi just nodded. "The nurse will be in in a minute, you'll need to sign some papers before we can get out of here." Yami said as he placed a hand on his aibou's shoulder.

"Don't." Yugi said weakly and pulled away from his yami's embrace, shutting his eyes tightly, as if it would make everything go away. That's really all he wanted.

"I...I'm sorry." Yami said and rested his hands in his lap. The two sat in silence until the nurse came into the room asking Yugi to sign his discharge papers.

"Well, Mr. Moto, you're ready to go." The nurse said with a smile. "Please be sure to take it easy for the next few weeks, It can take up to twelve weeks for your clavicle to fully heal."

"Twelve weeks?" Yugi questioned, hardly believing what the woman was saying.

"It will feel better within the next month or two, but the bone will be fragile, so no strenuous activity or you'll be right back in here." She smiled again and began to push Yugi's wheelchair to the front of the hospital. Yami followed close behind.

They stepped from the gloomy hospital into the sunlight of a bright winters day. The snow was plowed and starting to melt. Joey was waiting in a parking space close to the door for the two teens. He smiled and opened the door, Yami and Yugi took their respective seats and Joey took them silently to the game shop.

_'I need to tell him...'_

_

* * *

_Feedback is loved._  
_


End file.
